Dia Vermelho
by Duda Amaral
Summary: Comprar absorventes pode não ser tão fácil quando se tem um certo loiro por perto.Shortfic DG


**Dia vermelho**

Disclaimer: É tudo da J.K.

N.A: Me desculpem por fazer essa shortfic tão nojenta!

Eu ainda não consigo encontrar o porquê das coisas virem para mim quando eu estou despreparada. Minha mãe sempre dizia "Gina, esteja sempre preparada para tudo, você já está se tornando uma mulher", mas eu nunca dei bola. E hoje não me arrependo de não tê-la escutado, pois aprendi uma lição muito maior. A de que há males que vem para o bem.

Pois se não fosse por isso, por estar despreparada, talvez hoje eu ainda estivesse solteira, tendo que dividir as tardes em Hogsmeade com meu amigo Colin Creevey, que joga para o outro time, se é que vocês me entendem.E foi em uma dessas tardes que aconteceu algo que faria meus passeios para Hogsmeade e minha vida nunca mais serem os mesmos...

Eu fui para Hogsmeade com o Colin, como se algum dia eu fosse com alguém que não fosse ele. Fomos ao três vassouras como de hábito, e pedimos algumas cervejas amanteigadas. Como nelas não há álcool, eu não me preocupei em beber tantas possíveis, e depois de ter bebido cerca de nove copos me declarei por satisfeita.

Deveria estar com uma enorme barriga d'água, e aquilo me fez sentir vergonha de mim mesma. Eu era Gina Weasley, uma garota sem namorado que passava os sábados em Hogsmeade bebendo litros de cerveja com o amigo parecia a garota e eu o homem, devido a pouca feminilidade que eu estava mostrando.

Parei de divagar sobre o meu estado deplorável quando comecei a sentir um aperto em minha bexiga, e senti uma vontade desesperada para ir ao banheiro. Falei ao Colin que precisava dar uma saidinha, insistindo que ele não precisava me acompanhar, e fui correndo a um dos banheiros públicos de Hogsmeade, que para o meu azar são imundos. Você não pode esperar encontrar papel higiênico em nenhum dos boxes, e nem consegue encontrar nenhuma privada que não precise de uma descarga.

Só que não deu para segurar até chegar lá, e fiquei desesperada.Quando, depois do que me pareceu uma longa e molhada caminhada, eu cheguei vi que era muito pior do que eu pensava.O aperto que eu tinha, não era vontade de ir ao banheiro, era minha menstruação que estava descendo!

Eu não sabia o que fazer; estava totalmente despreparada, sem nenhum absorvente e nenhuma amiga para pedir emprestado. Verifiquei na minha calça jeans se alguma coisa havia sujado, e graças aos céus não estava borrado. Só por precaução, peguei meu moletom e amarrei na cintura.Procurei em meus bolsos algum dinheiro, e achei o suficiente para comprar os absorventes.

Quando fui para fora, senti o frio de rachar sobre mim, já que o meu casaco estava amarrado na cintura.Teria de sair com ele assim mesmo, eu não poderia correr riscos de ter uma calça sangrenta à mostra.

A farmácia bruxa não é igual a uma trouxa, ela tem em sua maior parte poções de cura, que são amontoadas em prateleiras bastante altas.Infelizmente, ninguém tinha feito ainda uma poção para menstruação, então nós, bruxas, ainda temos de usar este modo antiquado que é o absorvente.

Fui rasteiramente para a prateleira dos absorventes, e por algum motivo que eu ainda não sabia, sentia vergonha de estar ali, comprando-os. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que eu estava em meu dia "vermelho".

Peguei um pacote, depois de muito tempo escolhendo entre sem-abas e com abas, e para novamente o meu azar, os pacotes ali vendidos eram _gigantes._Parecia até que estavam vendendo fraldas.Escondi o pacote, segurando em minhas costas e indo em direção ao caixa, quando vi a última pessoa que eu queria ver.

Draco Malfoy estava ali parado, comprando sabe-se lá o que, sem notar minha presença. Escondi melhor meu pacote, se ele me visse ali eu teria de ouvir comentários engraçadinhos pelo resto da minha vida. Já podia até ver o Malfoy dizer _"A Weasley não tem só o cabelo vermelho, tem a calcinha também!!!"_, para toda Hogwarts.

Mas ele, assim que recebeu o embrulho de sua poção, veio em direção à fila do caixa em que eu estava. Draco percebeu que eu estava ali, e que estava escondendo alguma coisa.Ergueu as sobrancelhas e começou a falar, me fazendo virar de frente para ele.

-O que você está escondendo de tão importante aí, Weasley?

-Não é da sua conta.-falei rudemente.

-Ah, é sim.-Ele começou a tentar pegar meus absorventes, e eu lutava para escondê-los.

Ele me agarrou, prendendo minha cabeça em cima do pescoço dele, o que me fazia ficar na ponta dos pés.Por mais que eu lutasse, ele era mais forte do que eu, e começou a vasculhar por trás de minhas costas, tentando achar o que eu estava escondendo, e eu não deixava ele ver.

-Se você não parar com isso eu vou gritar!-eu disse sem brincadeira, não esperando o que ele fez.

-Eu cuido para que isso não aconteça.

E então ele começou a me beijar.

Eu fiquei tomada pelo choque, sem saber o que fazer, e acabei retribuindo ao beijo. Era tão bom, tão envolvente, que eu até me esqueci que estava menstruada, nem me importava se vazasse; só sabia que aquilo era _bom_ e eu queria mais. Eu sabia que não era como beijar qualquer garoto, mesmo que eu nunca tenha beijado alguém antes. Aquilo era diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já havia sentido.

Ele pareceu gostar do beijo também, pois continuou com ele. Eu estava tão envolvida que eu mal notei quando ele pegou o pacote das minhas mãos, que ainda estavam nas costas, e separou nossas bocas, com seus lábios se contorcendo em um sorriso sarcástico.

-Todo esse drama por causa de absorventes, Weasley?-ele disse em meu ouvido, olhando com diversão para o pacote.

Eu fiquei com tanta raiva por ele ter me beijado só por causa do pacote, e por ele ainda ter feito pouco de mim e dos meus absorventes; que lembrei que apesar de ele estar segurando fortemente meus braços, me envolvendo num abraço, eu ainda tinha minhas pernas.Então chutei Draco bem _naquelas partes_.

Ele me soltou do abraço, e começou a gritar feito um doido pela loja, me deixando muito constrangida. Só faltava ele se contorcer no chão de tanta dor, parecia até mesmo que eu tinha lançado a ele um cruciatus.

-Você me paga, Weasley!-ele falou com raiva, antes de eu deixar correndo a loja, esquecendo até mesmo de pagar pelo absorvente.Lá de fora, só ouvia a voz de uma das funcionárias gritando para eu voltar lá _imediatamente_.

Fui até o banheiro, pus o absorvente, notando que dessa vez minhas calças acabaram se sujando; graças a merlin o casaco não sujou também.Fiquei sentada na tampa do vaso, pensando no que tinha acontecido na loja. Eu deixei Draco Malfoy me beijar, eu gostei disso, e eu dei um chute nas partes dele.

Se quando eu ganhei esse beijo eu tinha a impressão de que ele tivesse gostando de mim, agora eu só podia ter a mínima esperança que ele não estivesse planejando uma maneira de me assassinar.

No dia seguinte meu fluxo tinha diminuído um pouco, para o minha felicidade.Procurei não olhar para a mesa da sonserina, e não encontrar Draco. Eu sabia que se visse os olhos cinzas dele me fitando, morreria de vergonha pelo que fiz, e procurei passar longe de qualquer coisa que viesse a recordar ontem. Mas não pude evitar de sentir muita raiva quando eu vi um bando de sonserinos passando, olhando para mim e começando a gozar da minha cara.

-E aí, Weasley, tá tudo azul com você?Ou eu deveria dizer está tudo vermelho?-Disse Emília Bulstrode, conseguindo risadas de gralhas de um grande número de sonserinas._ Eu não acredito_ que o Draco espalhou para todo mundo que eu estou menstruada!

-Pare com isso, Emília.-disse Pansy Parkinson, fingindo estar me defendendo.-Não vê que ela ficou toda _vermelhinha_?-ela arrancou mais um monte de risada das sonserinas, me deixando irada.Quem o Malfoy pensa que é? Não era por que eu dei um chute no saco dele que ele podia sair espalhando minhas coisas por aí!

Decidi encontrar Draco, e obrigá-lo a parar com aqueles comentários. Puxei ele do meio de um bando de garotos do time de quadribol sonserino, e me senti mal quando notei olhares maldosos dos garotos em direção a mim.

Quando já estávamos bem longe, comecei a gritar, estava fora da minha mente.

-Como é que você _ousa _espalhar tudo isso para essas pessoas?-O fogo Weasley estava alto.

-Shh...Se acalme, Weasley.-ele disse para me irritar, tenho certeza.-Eu, que recebi um chute no saco, eu é que devia estar gritando.

-Você gritou, bastante se quer saber a verdade, quando eu te dei aquele chute. Parecia um bebe chorão.-Comecei a imitar Draco, exagerando um pouquinho.

-Pare com isso, Weasley.-ele me lançou um olhar ameaçador.-Eu não sabia que você ia ficar tão irritada por causa de um beijo, não podia saber que levaria um chute por causa disso.-Ele falou com os olhos estreitados, e eu vi que ele entendeu tudo errado.

-Eu não te chutei por causa do beijo!-falei como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.-Te chutei por que você pegou meus absorventes.

-Então você gostou do beijo?-Ele falou em um tom bastante orgulhoso dele mesmo, com o ego inflado como o de um pavão.

-Eu não falei que gostei do beijo!-Vi a cara dele murchar.-Mas também não falei que não gostei.

-Então o que diabos você achou, Weasley?

-Eu achei que devíamos repetir.-Eu não acreditei que disse isso, não sei de onde essa coragem toda surgiu. Parece que meu lado grifinório tinha finalmente vindo à tona, mas agora eu olhava ansiosamente para Draco, esperando por uma resposta.

-Eu também achei isso.

Draco me puxou, e enlaçou suas mãos em minha cintura, começando um beijo. Eu pus minhas mãos no pescoço dele agora que estavam sem nenhum absorvente as ocupando, retribuindo com a mesma intensidade.Aquilo era tão bom que não podia acontecer só uma ou duas vezes.

O mais engraçado é que aqueles beijos começaram mesmo a se tornar freqüentes, não importando que eu ainda achava Draco muito irritante e que ainda não havia o perdoado por ter espalhado sobre minha menstruação para toda Hogwarts. Só que aquela maneira irritante dele de ser tornou-se bastante atraente, e eu não podia resistir quando chegava perto dele; todos os defeitos dele pareciam provocantes ao meu ver. Começávamos com brigas e terminávamos aos beijos.

Não tínhamos nenhum tipo de grande compromisso, não havia aquela coisa de apresentar para família e todas as formalidades. Só que nossos beijos e encontros se tornaram tão freqüentes que não pudemos evitar que algo maior fosse criado.

Eu aprendi a amar Draco, sem mesmo dar conta disso. E quando eu me declarei para ele, ele pareceu surpreso e também se declarou para mim. Tudo saiu tão sem pensar como nossos beijos, aliás, como tudo que acontecia conosco.

Por que em que nada que envolvesse Draco eu me preparava muito. Como eu não estava preparada no dia em que ele resolveu aparecer do nada na Toca e se apresentar para minha família. Como eu não estava preparada quando ele me pediu em casamento depois que eu acordei em lençóis felpudos, meio boba depois de uma noite maravilhosa. Como eu não estava preparada para minha menstruação chegar quando eu não tinha nenhum absorvente, alguns anos atrás em Hogsmeade.

N.A: Nossa, minhas shortfics são mesmo bem short!!!Essa daqui se superou!!!Mas eu acho que até que ela ficou legalzinha, considerando o assunto não muito romântico que eu resolvi abordar XD!

Ahhh...Só por curiosidade...O que vocês acham que o Draco estava comprando na farmácia??

Obrigada para as pessoinhas que leram, e obrigada para as pessoinhas que deixaram reviews, ou que deixarão.

E um beijo pra minha beta, a Princesa Chi, que se dispõe a betar essas insanidades que eu escrevo!

Ciao

Duda:

**Nota da Beta:** Duda, só vc mesmo pra abordar um assunto desses numa fic!!! Sua louca!!! E o pior de tudo é q a fic ficou excelente!!! Foi mto legal vc ter expressado a vergonha da Gina de comprar absorvente... Sabe, acho q não só eu, mas mtas garotas se identificaram um pouco com essa atitude... Eu não sinto mais vergonha agora, mas, logo no meu 1º mês, eu tive uma vergonha gigantesca de estar comprando absorventes... Pior foi uma vez q eu fiquei mestruada um dia antes de viajar pra praia... Até aí, tava tudo bem. Fui na farmácia comprar o.b e absorvente comum... Garotas, só tinham homens na farmácia!!! E não era um ou dois não, eram no mínimo cinco, tudo empregados da loja, encostados no balcão!!! E a vergonha q eu passei, na hora de pagar no caixa??? Os caras ficaram tudo olhando pra minha cara. Nessa hora, eu estufei o peito e fingi q não tinha nada de errado acontecendo, q tava tudo normal... Depois dessa, eu nunca mais quis voltar naquela drogaria!!! Q mico q eu paguei... O.o

Vou estar esperando os próximos capítulos da sua outra fic, viu???

Bjinhos!!!

**(¯·..· **Princesa Chi** ·..·´¯)**


End file.
